Love Beyond Eternity
by Katsumi-Saito
Summary: Mamoru gives up everything just to have a chance to be with Usagi.  However, little does he know the real price of his disobedience to the cardinal rule: Never fall in love with the mortal.


Synopsis: Mamoru gives up everything just to have a chance to be with Usagi. However, little does he know the real price of his disobedience to the cardinal rule: Never fall in love with the mortal. Love Beyond Eternity by Katsumi-saito

Chapter 1: My Turn

"It's time!" A voice excitedly announced from the distance. With this, enormous immaculate white wings fluttered, creting a gust of strong wind as they were slowly carried off the ground and flaoted into the air. With giggles and excited faces, they quickly drove down from the clouds to the world below. This was how the newly assigned angels took off from heaven and down to earth where they will meet the human they were assigned to look after for the rest of its living days.

Everyday, thousands of angels become newly appointed guardian angels, and this was something what every angel dreams and hopes to be soon, and for one particular angel, that day has not yet arrived. He stood at the edge of a fluffy cotton pink cloud while holding on to a pillar by his side. The gust of wind from the newly appointed guardian angels' wings ruffled his short, silky jet black hair. His piercing black eyes showed so much jealousy for those who took flight. His smooth fair complexion seemed to shine under the sun's rays as it rose to greet a brand new day.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned around and walked towards the rose garden where hundreds and hundreds of perfect roses of every color grew. He loved tending to the roses, and he knew each and every bud there. This was how he passed his time. He moved the four feet white iron gate aside and stepped inside. As his bare feet touched the emeral green grass, he felt nothing and merely continued walking until he reached the middle of the garden where a lake flowed and in the middle of the lake was a gazebo. Rectangular marble stones lined straighly from the gardden to the gazebo served as a path. In the middle of the gazebo was the most beautiful blood red rose bud enclosed in glass.

"Isn't that rose reserved for the human you shall be in charge of?" A voice said from behind which made the young man smile.

"Yes it is and I hope to see him or her soon." He replied.

The visitor with long silver hair and violet eyes shook his head, amused at how much longing was in the voice of the rose's owner. "Mamoru, Mamoru." He began. "I am sure that Kami-sama (God) has someone very special in store for you that is why you don't have a human to look after yet." He added, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Mamoru placed a hand on top of his friend's hand. "Arigatou Kunzite." His eyes still on the rose. "The moment thata he or she is born, this rose, I will give."

"Mamoru!" Another voice called out from the distance, immediately getting the two men's attemtion. "You are wanted at the temple immediately. Kami-sama(God) has summoned you." The regal looking angel added as he landed on the last marble stone just before the gazebo.

Mamoru's eyed widened . "Could it be..."  
>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile, on earth, a couple stared at each other with so much love and desire for one another. The young man cupped the face of the beautiful long blue curly haired lady before him.<p>

"Are you sure Ikoku?"

The young lady smiled and closed her eyes as she held on to then hand of the man. "Hai, Kenji. I know that this is the right time." She opened her eyes to stare at her husband. "I have always wanted to do it only with my husband, and that is you, Kenji."

With those words said, Kenji moved closer to his wife and kissed her with so much love and desire as she returned the kiss.  
>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "I have an assignment for you Endymion." The voice of the One who was the king of all the angels said, his voice echoing throughout the temple.<p>

Endymion, with great respect and love for the king genuflected before him with his head lowered. "I am ready my Lord."  
>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<p>

Author's Notes: This story was already uploaded before. I just has to do some editing with it. ^^ I know, I know that the chapter is very short, but please do leave your comments and suggestions so I woud get idead from you guys. :D 


End file.
